Like The Bats Do
by GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: Dc Superhero Girls. Batgirl has always been the only non-powered hero at Super Hero High. But not anymore. Three new students join the fold. Nightwing has some not-so-secret crushes, Red Hood's got a smoking habit, and Robin's content to just sit back and watch the chaos. Why does she have to be the only normal one in the Family?
1. Intro

All the girls were gossiping about the new students that were supposedly joining Super Hero High. All, except Batgirl. She sat alone in the corner of the room, absently twirling a batarang.

"Hey, Batgirl. You alright?" Bumblebee asked. The redhead looked up.

"I'm fine. Just distracted… I guess." The bat-themed heroine responded.

"Did you hear about the new students?" Wonder Woman asked excitedly. Batgirl groaned.

"Unfortunately."

"Aw. Come on, Batgirl. It's not everyday that we get three new students at one time." Bumblebee said.

"It's not so much _what_ they are- that is to say, new- it's _who_ they are." As if on cue the doors burst open, two boys in sweatshirts and sunglasses skidded in, one chasing the other.

"Give it back, Dickhead." The chaser shouted, his red sweatshirt hood trailing behind him as he ran.

"Never!" the other declared childishly. His sweatshirt was black much like the other boy's, but his had a sweeping blue design on the front, back and down the arms. Following sedately in the wake of the more energetic two was another boy, this one _tiny_ , barely up to Beast Boy's shoulder, tiny. He was practically swimming in his bright red hoodie and he seemed bored with the antics of the other two.

"Hey, BG." The third boy said sitting down next to her. Batgirl sighed.

"Hello, Robin." She said with the air of someone getting something distasteful over with," Hello Nightwing, Red Hood."

"Hi, Babs. Bye, Babs." The blue boy called dodging another swing from his pursuer,

"What did 'Wing take this time, Jaybird?" Batgirl asked.

"He stole my cigarettes." Red Hood murmured mutinously. Bumblebee put her hands on her hips as she stared down Red Hood, who had decided to stop chasing Nightwing for the moment because Nightwing was currently sitting on a light fixture.

"You're too young to smoke. And, anyway, heroes are supposed to encourage proper behavior in civilians."

"They are?" All three of the newcomers chorused. Batgirl buried her face in her hands. Then she stood up.

"Nightwing," She snapped," On the ground. Now! Give Red back his cigarettes. Red Hood, you are not to smoke indoors or skip class to smoke. Am I clear‽"

"Yes, ma'am." They both whimpered, instantly obeying. Robin just laughed.

"You never learn, do you?" The small boy asked rhetorically. Batgirl returned to her seat. Nightwing grinned and sprawled out on her lap. Batgirl raised an eyebrow. Nightwing's grin grew bigger. Batgirl shoved him to the floor.

"Do you guys already know each other?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah. She's kinda like our sister. Well, my sister, in any case. " Robin said easily, " I hope this doesn't mean that I'm automatically reduced to annoying younger sibling status and am consequently bullied for the rest of my time here by the self-proclaimed 'popular kids'." Robin smiled vacantly.

"That's… um….oddly specific, I don't think people do that here…" Supergirl said hesitantly, trailing off.

"Don't worry, Rob. If anyone bullies you, it'll be me," Red Hood declared, throwing his arm around Robin," I'll shove you into a trash can. It'll be fun."

"That's really not necessary." Robin said mildly.


	2. Little Crush Part 1

It was a beautiful, sunny day. The wind was lazily stirring the leaves on the trees. Bumblebee and Supergirl were walking side by side through the courtyard of Super Hero High.

"And that luscious crimson hair" Nightwing was saying. With a glance towards the other, the two girl's stopped by mutual, silent consent to listen to the flamboyant hero wax poetic to his younger brother. Robin wasn't paying much attention, if he was paying attention at all. He fiddled with his phone with one hand and held an energy drink in the other.

"And her gorgeous emerald eyes…" Nightwing gave a lovesick sigh.

"We have to get to class now, 'Wing." Robin put in boredly. Nightwing pouted a little, but he matched Robin's sedate pace as they walked away together. Supergirl turned to Bumblebee.

"Red hair, green eyes? Sound like anyone we know?" Bumblebee said. Supergirl frowned as she thought.

"Batgirl?" She said with dawning realization. Bumblebee nodded.

"Exactly! Nightwing has a crush on Batgirl! We have got to tell her!" Bumblebee said, taking Supergirl's hand and dragging her off to find Batgirl.

* * *

Batgirl was testing an electrified bat-a-rang's timed voltage disruptor when Bumblebee and Supergirl stumbled in, giggling.

"You'll never guess what we just learned." Bumblebee singsonged. Batgirl pushed her chair away from her desk.

"What?" She asked, slightly worried. They began giggling again.

"Nightwing has" Supergirl was laughing too hard to continue.

"A crush on you." Bumblebee finished. Batgirl suddenly seemed self-conscious.

"On me?" She squeaked, "You're sure?" Supergirl nodded.

"We overheard him telling Robin."

"He was waxing poetic about your 'luscious crimson hair' and your 'gorgeous emerald eyes.'" Bumblebee added. Batgirl felt a blush steal over her cheeks. She had had no idea how strongly he felt.

"AWW! The two of you would make such a _cute_ couple!" Supergirl squealed. Bumblebee grabbed Batgirl's hand, tugging her out of her chair.

"Come on we gotta tell Wonder Woman!"

* * *

"You and Nightwing? Oh, you lucky girl, you!" Wonder Woman said excitedly.

"First things first, you have to tell him you like him, that way you guys will be official."

"I don't…" Batgirl trailed off, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What's the matter?" All of the other girls came closer, their faces falling into concerned frowns; Supergirl had spoken.

"I don't like him. Not like that. He's like… a brother to me. I don't…" Wonder Woman put her hand on Batgirl's arm.

"It's okay. You don't have to rush into this and no one's going to force you." Wonder Woman said. Batgirl smiled thankfully at her friends.

...

* * *

Red Hood slung his arm around Robin's shoulders. The younger boy resolutely ignored him.

"Hey, Rob. What's this I hear about Wingding and BG?" At that Robin looked up.

"What _about_ Nightwing and Batgirl?" he asked, confused.

"That's what I'm askin', tater tot." Red Hood replied, "How long have they been dating?"

"What‽" the younger boy squeaked. Red Hood stopped walking, spun his little brother to face him, and tapped a finger on Robin's nose for emphasis.

"How long‽" Red Hood repeated.

"They're not!" Robin shouted. Red Hood froze.

"Nightwing was telling me about his crush on S-someone earlier and I guess someone heard him and thought he was talking about Batgirl?"

"So who is Dickhead's crush? I know you know, tater tot. So don't try lying." Robin hung his head in defeat.

"It's…"


End file.
